Ahzek Ahriman
thumb|288px Ahzek Ahriman es un Marine Espacial del Caos y el Hechicero mas poderoso de la Legion Traidora de los Mil Hijos despues del mismisimo Principe Demonio Magnus el Rojo. Ahriman busca el acceso a la Biblioteca Negra para poder comprender mejor la naturaleza de su patron el Dios del Caos Tzeentch y de la misma fuerza del Caos y ganar el inmenso poder que este conocimiento le traera. Su accion al elaborar la Rubrica de Ahriman, quizas una de los trabajos de hechiceria mas grande de la historia, ultimamente resultaria en el desvanecimiento de le Legion que intentaba proteger. El es ahora un vagabundo por la Galaxia, por siempre buscando cualquier conocimiento que le permita por fin obtener la respuesta la mas grande de los enigmas de la Galaxia - la verdadera naturaleza del Caos. Historia Orígenes Ahzek Ahriman nacio en Terra en el Milenio 30, entre las adineradas tribus de tecno barbaros del Imperio Achaemenido cuyos reyes se habian aliado con el Emperador de la Humanidad durante las guerras de Unificacion que reunio a la Tierra bajo el gobierno del Imperio del Hombre. Gracias a esta temprana alianza politica, las tribus de Ahriman fueron resguardades de los horrores de las guerras atomicas y las invasiones de proto - Astartes durante el periodo de las Guerras de Unificacion. Despues de la victoria del Emperador en Terra y su Alianza con el Mechanicum de Marte para forgar el Imperio, Ahriman y su hermano gemelo Ohrmuzd fueron elegidos para ser inducidos a las filas de las Legiones de Astartes. Ahriman peleo junto al Emperador y otros Marines Espaciales al inicio de la Gran Cruzada, pero cinco años despues de expedicion, los Astartes de la Legion de los Mil Hijos empezaron a manifestar habilidades psiquicas, y con estas manifestaciones empezaron los cambios en la carne. Terribles mutaciones atraparon a la Legion, mientras incontables guerreros sucumbieron a la metamorfosis, muchos se convirtieron en odiosos mutantes que sufrieron la eutanasia por sus compañeros. Con el tiempo, el problema mutacional de la Legion se convirtio tan severo que muchas voces en el Imperio sugirieron que los Mil Hijos sean desbandados ya que se habian convertido geneticamente impuros. Incluso Ahriman perdio a lo propio hermano gemelo Ohrmuzd por los efectos de la mutacion, lo que instalo en la mente del joven Astartes un terrible miedo a la mutacion y una voluntad de hacer lo que sea para detener esta afliccion con el resto de sus Hermanos de Batalla. En tributo a se querido hermano, Ahriman hizo que el pendiente de su hermano, una cajita fuerte regalo de su madre justo como el que el tenia, fuera imbuido en la hombrera de su Armadura de Energia. La Gran Cruzada Eventualmente la Gran Cruzada llego al mundo de Propero y es desvubrimiento de Magnes el Rojo, el progenitor genetico de los Mil Hijos, no podria haber tardado mas. El descubrimiento de su padre marco un punto de partida en las fortunas de la Legion de los Mil Hijos, ya que Magnus fue capaz, aparentemente, de curar los efectos mutacionales del material genetico y la devastacion que agobiaba a la Legion. Sin embargo, Magnus sacrifico mucho para lograr esta victoria. incluyendo la perdida de un ojo en el esfuerzo, y negociaciones con los Poderes Ruinosos de la Disformidad para adquirir el conocimiento necesario para detener las mutaciones. Poco se sabe de los experimentos de Ahriman durante la Gran Cruzada. Adicionalmente, Ahriman fue enviado por los Mil Hijos durante cinco años Terranos a la Legion de los Portadores de la Palabra, lo que el encontro como una experiencia incomoda por la insistencia de los Portadores a adorar al Emperador como un ser divino, en violacion a la Verdad Imperial. A pesar de esto, Ahriman logro hacerse amigo del Capellan de los Portadores de la Palabra Erebus. Ahriman tambien es uno de los pocos Astartes de este periodo que apoyaba publicamente la inciativa del Emperador de usar Remembradores civiles para grabar los logros de las Legiones de Astartes y de otras fuerzas Imperiales durante la Gran Cruzada, y el esperaba que una grabacion objetiva de los logros de los Mil Hijos enseñaria al Imperio a no temer ni prejuiciar a los psiquicos o al uso de poderes psiquicos. La mencion de Ahzek Ahriman mas antigua en los registros Imperiales ocurrio durante la Campaña de Aghrou en los ultimos años del segundo siglo de la Gran Cruzada, una accion estandar en ese entonces en la cual un mundo pre industrial fue doblegado a la Dominacion Imperial mediante la 28º Flota Expedicionaria, con la ayuda de un contingente de Lobos Espaciales. Ahriman se arriesgo a ganarse la ira del Primarca Magnus el Rojo cuando lidero un equipo de busqueda despues de que Magunes se habia ausentado de la Legion, a pesar de la orden explicita de Magnus de no ser molestado bajo ninguna circustancia. Esta fue la primera vez que Ahriman fue conocido por no haber confiado en el juicio de su Primarca y actuo en contra de sus deseos explicitos. Y no seria la ultima. Hacia el final de la Campaña de Aghtou, cuando un contingente de Lobos Espaciales llego trayendo un mensaje para Magnus de su propio Primarca, Leman Russ, Ahriman encontro apoyo en el Lobo Espacial Sacerdote de Runas Othere Wyrdmake, con el cual compartio informacion respecto a las disciplinas psiquicas de los Mil Hijos en lo que el penso era una reunion de convivencia entre Astartes, que luego resulto en una traicion cuando los Lobos Espaciales usaron esta conversacion para debilitar la posicion de los Mil Hijos quienes apoyaban el uso continuo de habilidades psiquicas en el Concejo de Nikea. La amistad de Ahriman con el Sacerdote de la Runa resulto util cuando el Lobo Espacial y el Mil Hijos se vieron obligados a perlar contra "armas" alienigenas similares a Titanes Imperiales y demonios demonios de la Disformidad antes de abandonar Aghoru. Esta represento la primera vez que ambas Legiones entraron en contacto con las realidades del Caos. It was also at this time that Ahriman was charged by his Primarch with inducting the Remembrancer Lemuel Gaumon into the ways of the Thousand Sons. This was intended to develop Gaumon's own psychic abilities and thus through his spread Magnus' pro-psyker beliefs through the Imperium. Ahriman took Gaumon on as his Probationer, and spent a significant amount of time training the Remembrancer and teaching him the sorcerous knowledge of the Thousand Sons during the time leading up to the Fall of Prospero. This training included allowing Gaumon to accompany the Thousand Sons on combat missions during the pacification of the world of Heliosa, where Ahriman was present for the sudden resurgence of the mutational flesh-change within the Legion and the granting of the Emperor's peace to the afflicted mutant Thousand Sons Astartes by the Space Wolves' Primarch, Leman Russ. The return of rampant mutation to the Thousand Sons after Magnus had previously promised that he had banished its danger forever deeply hurt Ahriman, to the point that his feelings of betrayal were detectable even to a mortal like Gaumon. Ahzek Ahriman was present at the great review of the Imperial military on the world of Ullanor at the conclusion of the Ullanor Crusade when the Emperor named Horus as the Warmaster of the Great Crusade. More importantly, Ahriman attended the great Imperial conclave known as the Council of Nikaea when the Emperor outlawed the use of psychic abilities within the Space Marine Legions and sorcery across the Imperium. To Ahriman the Council of Nikaea felt like a trial of the Thousand Sons. He felt betrayed once more by the Emperor's decision. Far worse was the fact that the first person to step forth and accuse the Thousand Sons of engaging in the malignant and dangerous practice of sorcery was the fellow Astartes he had believed to be his friend within the Space Wolves Legion, the Rune Priest Othere Wyrdmake. Betrayal seemed to hammer Ahriman from every side as it was also at this time that he first learned that Magnus had not only been aware of the Ruinous Powers' existence within the Immaterium, but that he had likely struck some form of malign bargain with them which had resulted in the end of the rampant mutations within the Thousand Sons Legion. Aghast at a revelation which gave some truth to the charges of the Space Wolves and the Emperor's fears of allowing the practice of sorcery, Ahriman found his trust in his Primarch further shaken, though Magnus ultimately used his own potent psychic abilities to remove the details of the deal he had struck with the Dark Gods from his Chief Librarian's mind before Ahriman could understand its full import. La Herejía de Horus Before the the Horus Heresy began, Ahriman had risen to the position of Chief Librarian of the Thousand Sons Legion, the Captain of its 1st Fellowship and the leader of the Sekhmet or Scarab occult who served as the elite Veterans of the Legion and deployed in Terminator Armour. Ahriman was also the leader of the Thousand Sons' most powerful sorcerous cult, the Corvidae, who were skilled in the psychic discipline of precognition, which was the ability to determine the likely probabilities of future events. They served as the Legion's seers, warning their Battle-Brothers of dangers before they materialised. The Corvidae Cult also helped guide the Thousand Sons Legion along the lines of Fate during times of conflict and in pursuit of their overall psychic and material growth as a Legion, as well as serving as the Legion's primary strategic planners. Ahriman had come to share his Primarch's obsession with the pursuit and preservation of arcane knowledge and the unraveling of the mysteries of the Warp. By the beginning of the Horus Heresy, Ahriman had come to be the keeper of the now mythical Book of Magnus, a tome of incalculable sorcerous power said to contain arcane secrets of power and the true nature of the Warp revealed to Magnus the Red by Tzeentch himself. It may have been knowledge gleaned from that very tome with which Ahriman conjured his now infamous master spell, the "Rubric of Ahriman," which was intended to stop the terrible mutations that once again afflicted the Thousand Sons Chaos Space Marines after they fled into the Eye of Terror at the end of the Horus Heresy and were exposed to the constant warping power of undiluted Chaos energies. The result of the so-called Rubric of Ahriman, while imperfect, is said to have satisfied Ahriman in its consequence because it did halt any further mutations, though at a terrible price. In essence, it turned all the warriors of the Thousand Sons Legion without psychic abilities into mindless automata, and greatly amplified the abilities of all who had more then a spark of psychic strength. Yet the price for this boon was that the souls of every non-psychic Thousand Sons Marine was fused for all eternity into their Power Armour, their physical bodies turning to dust. Ahriman was a veteran Thousand Sons Marine of Terran lineage who had been an Astartes even before the discovery of Magnus the Red, and Ahriman's revulsion at the mutational corruption of the Legion was so great that even the terrible price paid for reversing it did not seem too high to him. Ahriman attempted the spell alone at first. He proved unsuccessful and he later required a large Cabal of Sorcerers to assist him, who were only motivated to do so upon Magnus' elevation to the power of a Daemon Prince by Tzeentch. The last vestiges of humanity were purged from the Thousand Sons by the completion of the Rubric of Ahriman, and they came to accept the price as the only way to avoid the fate of being transformed into mindless Chaos Spawn. Magnus the Red was not of like mind, however. So great was his wrath when the Cabal who had performed the sorcerous ritual was discovered that the Daemon Primarch threatened to obliterate them utterly, but Tzeentch himself is said to have intervened in the matter, seeing the Sorcerers as useful pawns. Who can say what that most enigmatic and capricious of entities intended? In any event, the Daemon Prince stayed his hand, instead banishing Ahriman from the Thousand Sons' Daemon World within the Eye of Terror known as the Planet of Sorcerers and condemning him to wander the Eye of Terror and the wider galaxy beyond in a hopeless quest to understand the mind of the Chaos God Tzeentch. For his part, Ahriman refuses to acknowledge either Tzeentch or Chaos itself as his master. Across the ensuing millennia he has become a scourge of the Imperium, raiding ancient museums, librarium, scholaria and reclusia, places of learning, religion and contemplative thought. He seeks to acquire artefacts, data, or even persons he believes can lead him to master the way of the sorcerer. He fosters Chaos Cults on dozens of worlds at a time, providing the cults' magi with sorcerous power until such time as they have acquired some antiquarian trinket or satisfied another of Ahriman's demands before turning the wrath of his Thousand Sons' warband of Chaos Space Marines upon them. It is rumoured that Ahriman has of late turned his relentless predation upon the Eldar, determined in his belief that the lost knowledge he seeks can only be found in the darkest of the halls of enlightenment, the vast repository of sorcerous arcana referred to in whispers as the Black Library of Chaos. En la actualidad In his quest for the Black Library, Ahriman is known to have breached the Eldar Webway twice, both times during the 13th Black Crusade in 999.M41. In the first instance, Ahriman was able to gain access to the Eldar Webway using knowledge extracted from the captured Inquisitor Czevak. Czevak had been the only human ever invited by the Eldar to be a "guest" of the hidden Eldar Craftworld that is the Black Library -- in reality he had been used by the Eldar as bait and a foil for Ahriman. Ahriman subsequently entered the Webway through a long forgotten portal that was discovered by his minions on the world of Etiamnum III, a planet bequeathed to the care of the Imperium by the Eldar of Craftworld Altansar before that Craftworld had been lost in the Eye of Terror millennia before. This intrusion was considered a major setback by the Eldar Farseers who had failed to foresee it, and none other than Eldrad Ulthran himself, the greatest of the Eldar Farseers, had to be summoned from Ulthwe to lead the Eldar defence against the breach. Ahriman was eventually repulsed, and the Webway gate he had used to gain entry was sealed, never to be opened again. The secretive Order Psykana, which consists exclusively of Blood Ravens Librarians, was also called to help defeat the Traitors but arrived too late, and they subsequently took over the protection of the Reclusium that housed the portal. A short time later, Ahriman's prodigious psychic and occult powers allowed him to foresee a rip in the Webway inadvertently caused by the Blood Ravens Librarian Rhamah near the planet Lorn V during the Chaoter's operations on that Ice World. Accompanied by a warband of Thousand Sons Sorcerers he called the Prodigal Sons, Ahriman approached the planet under stealth, and used his sorcery, the aid of daemons, and the transdimensional rip caused by Rhamah to find a Webway portal to Arcadia, the Eldar Planet of Law. The world was the exclusive domain of Harlequins, and contained a masterfully concealed settlement including an extensive Librarium, repository of Eldar history and technology. Ahriman utilised a book that was considered a myth, The Tome of Karebennian, which he had taken from the Eldar Solitaire of the same name, to attempt to find one of the Arcadian Webway portals to Black Library. He additionally sought to steal an artefact known as the Sword of Lanthrilaq, a potent weapon used by the Eldar aeons ago against the C'tan, which was held by Arcadia's Great Harlequin. Ahriman and the Prodigal Sons had also captured the Daemonifuge and former Sister of Battle Ephrael Stern, who he intended to use against his rivals following his conquest of the Black Library. Despite summoning a Leviathan, a giant flying Warp beast similar in size and shape to a manta ray, and inflicting horrendous casualties on both sides of the conflict, Ahriman was ejected from the Webway with his goal unattained. Following the end of the 13th Black Crusade, Ahriman's star is once again on the rise with the Thousand Sons' Daemon Primarch Magnus the Red, mostly due to the great chaos caused by his battles against the Eldar within the Webway, the prowess he displayed in capturing Inquistor Czevak, and the extraordinary knowledge and ability required to even come close to entering the fabled Black Library. It is rumoured that if Ahriman ever gained entry into the Black Library, he could use the information contained within it to become a new and powerful Chaos God within the Warp. Armamento y habilidades Ahriman es un maestro de la hechicería y uno de los psíquicos más poderosos de la galaxia. Su conocimiento de las artes oscuras solo es rivalizado por los Grandes Demonios de su patrono Dios del Caos, los terribles Señores del Cambio. En adición a la multitud de poderes psíquicos del caos que puede invocar, Ahriman está armado con la Vara Negra de Ahriman, una vistosa arma de energía que provee un potente canal para enfocar su energía psíquica. También lleva una Pistola Bolter encantada que dispara poderosas balas Inferno similar a las armas usadas por los Marines Espaciales de la Rúbrica del Caos de la Legión de los Mil hijos. Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Wikihammer 40K UK. * Los Mil Hijos, por Graham McNeill. * Codex: Marines Espaciales del Caos (Ediciones 2ª y 4ª). * White Dwarf 266 (Edición inglesa). * Daemonifuge (Serie de Novelas Gráficas), por Kev Walker y Jim Campbell. * Ómnibus de los Cuervos Sangrientos, por C. S. Goto. * Atlas Infernal, por Rob Sanders. * Index Astartes IV. Categoría:Héroes y Villanos Categoría:Comandantes del Caos Categoría:Mil Hijos Categoría:Psíquicos Categoría:Artículos para traducir